Red Riding Hood
by Kureiji-Kurai
Summary: It's a classic tale of a wolf lurking in the forest to catch the figure in the red hood, but all Baskerville's wear this hood, even Glen. What's the golden haired wolf's real reasons for hunting those known as Baskerville? Ultimately, who is being hunted anyway? More importantly, will it be the wolf who wins or his prey? Granny might hold more cards that the wolf knows. AU
1. Oh Granny

**~=~Red Riding Hood~=~**

_The Baskerville Siblings capture their Wolf_

**_"Oh Granny"_**

_*Pandora Hearts_

_*Jun Mochizuki_

* * *

Breath eased silently from a long muzzle as keen, predatory eyes observed a human slowly making their way back down the path from the quaint stone house in the distance. Perky, pointed, cream colored ears shifted slightly to catch the snap of a dry twig under a heavy boot. The chilled dry air hung in the atmosphere like lead. It was not quite winter, the snow had yet to fall, but the crispness of the air told the wolf it would arrive soon. It was not cold enough for his lungs to burn with his breaths but every now and then he caught the visible mist in the air. Save for that one occasion a few months ago with that early, devilishly cold and snowy night, the weather had been steady. The golden smooth hair of his thick tail swayed as it brushed over twigs and dry leaves. His soft pink pads melded with the ground with each step, allowing him silence as he moved. Electric green eyes watched his target with focused apprehension.

That slender frame cloaked in that dark red gabardine hid far more than humans would guess at a glance. Not being human he could sense something rolling off that one in waves. He did not get such a feeling from most, if any humans, but he could tell this one was not like others. Perhaps it was veiled strength or something he carried with him, but whatever it was, it made the golden wolf more than a little wary at the sense of danger. Humans might have thought the long, thick material of that cape and the heavy looking hood drawn up were to keep out the cold – They could have been for warmth but he honestly suspected this man was concealing himself and shutting out more than just the weather. Though that man moved nearly as soundlessly as he did, every time a noise from him cut into the still air, his fur stood on end. Cold, disgustingly fear laced chills ran through him if he came even remotely near where that man walked. For comfort sake he was giving that human more than his share of forest despite the fact that he was keeping watch over him.

There was danger just snapping in the very air around that person but he had a reason for staying near. Blonde shaded lashes fluttered over emerald eyes as he sleeked through the trees, trim, toned body never quite making a move too few or too many. Like all wolves, he relied on his own powerful frame and the speed of his reflexes to both hunt and avoid danger. Without a pack he had to surpass even the best of his kind. Being an outcast enabled him to grow beyond the normal mindset of his breed because he had no one to lean on, only himself. He learned very quickly to have the vitality, physique, and potency of a wolf, but the cunning, ingenious, calculation of a fox.

He had been cast out of his pack not long after he learned how to hunt. The color of his coat and even his eyes made him stick out in a hunt, which hurt the pack. Unlike the others with gray, variegated dark brown or black fur, blending into the background was hard. It was similar to a single sunflower being planted in the middle of an herb garden. He was unnatural and he stood out, most of all toward winter when all the leaves on the trees had fallen. He was like a single drop of summer and sunshine in the middle of dead winter; it simply did not work. It did not help that he was... not the most favored cub to begin with, never having won over the alpha even if it was his own father. In many ways, he simply knew he was lucky the alpha male allowed him to stay long enough to learn how to survive before driving him away. The lack of a pack forced him to move closer to the human world where food was a little easier to find and catch.

Even though that man came to the little house far more frequently than the blonde was comfortable with, he never strayed far from this place, far from the single human living in that stone structure. Ever since that early snow he remained in this area because of that person. His eyes drifted to the ground, slowly easing back on his haunches as he watched the figure fade into the distance toward that large residence. That day he had accidentally strayed into land belonging to the humans he later learned were called Nightray, he learned the peril of such mistakes when he was spotted. Perhaps they though him to be a scout for food for his pack, but no matter what their thinking, they wanted him dead. The rich land owners could not afford to have a dangerous beast on their land for fear of what might happen. Their expensive animals would be at risk, and their servants or children. Other wolves would follow and they could not risk it so near the town.

They chased him, hunted him for days until he had no idea how much time had passed, only knowing he would drop dead if he was unable to shake them. They had fast horses, guns, and men, lots of men. One of the proud Nightray son's caught him with a bullet at some point, but he never stopped running, knowing he would surely die if he did. It was hate that drove him on more than anything, the stubbornness that he would not die to filthy humans like those. He was not simply a wolf anyway so he could endure more. Even so, that only went so far before all the will in the world could not force the body to move. It had all seemed so bitterly endless. The only thing that finally saved him was the unexpected snow. The cold drove them back for fear they would be caught in the storm. He heard them say that after the snow they would look for his body. His coat was not ready, not thick enough, for such a sudden turn of cold. It had not even been fall, or if it was, it was in the very beginning. It was bitterly cold. The only good thing about it was that it numbed the pain from the bullet and slowed the flow of blood. He could remember how if he stood still too long his paws nearly froze to the ground. He hurt so much, even though he was mostly numb, the cold itself hurt. Spent, he collapsed, giving in to the draw of sleep.

He flicked his ears back; finally standing again, satisfied that person was gone. It was time for him to pay a visit to his saving angel, the one he owed his life to, and his loyalty. Every single human alive, he hated, all but the one in the stone house - The dark haired, red eyed angel that found him in the snow. Thinking about her his pace quickened and he nearly broke into a run. Whenever he was not at her side, he longed to be, thought of her every single moment. She was elegant, graceful, beautiful, and gentle, but she was more than that. Like that stranger, from the very first moment he awakened to find himself in that house, he knew she was dangerous. Even from his place curled up at the fireplace, chills of foreboding ran through him. Those crimson eyes staring into his was like looking into the eyes of a predator far more powerful than he, so primal, strong, and lusting for blood. Lacie's potential for being deadly was great, but it was alluring somehow. There were no other humans like that girl, the girl who kindly saved a monster like him.

As he approached the door his pace slowed, paws touching the front step lightly. A swift shake of his body snapped his fur in multiple directions as he prepared himself. Whenever he shifted it always tingled almost painfully. He always felt rather dizzy for a moment after, the height and stance difference taking the most time to adjust to. An unpleasant snap of his hip joint made him flinch as he straightened his posture. Shifting was not too bad; it just felt uncomfortable the first few seconds as the body settled. His tongue flicked out to run over his lips as he closed his eyes, feeling the sudden chill of the air against his now bare skin. Fluttering in his chest was natural, both from the change to his body and because he was this close to Lacie. Instinctively, his arms moved to hug his chest, willing the cold to leave him long enough to stop his body from shivering. The loss of fur was always the worst part about this!

Rather quickly, once he knew he would not fall over, he reached under the first step where she had tucked away and hidden clothing for him. Most people thought mystical beings like him just happened to shift with clothing somehow a part of the process... but that was not the case. Once a werewolf shifted to human form they had to find clothing. In his case, Lacie was good enough to hide some for him to use. It took him no time at all to jerk them on; cold drove him to be fast at this. Was it not impossibly embarrassing and totally improper, thus unthinkable, he would change inside. Lacie was a lady though, and he would not dream of doing something like this in her sight. Once again, he hugged himself, a few hard shivers running through his lean, but toned frame. Even in his natural form he was a bit on the bony side because of his difficulty in finding food but in human form he looked far less intimidating. Lacie said he was handsome though, told him he had all the most ideal portions, nothing too big or too small. When she was in a praising mood she said he had a sweetheart, model, but boyish enough to be cute, sort of face. From what she told him, blonde hair was attractive, making others believe you were trust worthy in the human world.

Tugging his long golden braid out from under the simple teal linen men's shirt, he flung it back to hang neatly. The shirt was just something men normally had on under one of their expensive court coats and vests, but it was comfortable and fit him without being overly tight. He could only be grateful she had gotten him long pants rather than those horrible breeches a lot of men put on, especially considering he had no socks to put on under them, which would make him cold. The final item was one he was most glad of, the green wrap, capuchin, jacket, blanket, or whatever it was... it was warm to put on, which he loved! Humans should be dead from the cold by now with how stupidly they dressed these pathetic forms if you asked him.

A set of long fingers reached up to fix his bangs, brushing his ears as he worked everything into place. The wolf characteristics all faded, but his flaxen tail and smooth ears always refused to change without a good deal of work. With her, he was not worried about hiding them, she already knew what he was. Most of his kind had no trouble hiding away their ears or tails, but for some reason, he always had the hardest time shedding them when he shifted into a human form. Lacie never seemed to mind, and the only time she even let on she noticed them at all was if she ran her fingers down his tail. He tried to look good for her, always secretly wishing to impress her.

His knuckles rapped at the door the way he had seen the other man do every time he came. It hurt to do that so he never understood why it seemed to be a ritual with these beings when they could call out instead of getting bruised hands. His heart was racing, cold forgotten as he heard her moving around inside. Any second he would be able to see her. Granted, he saw her yesterday, but that felt like a long time to him. Every time he visited her he got the same nervousness and the same rush of joy. The door jerked open suddenly, making him jump, but he did every time.

"Ah, Jack, I was not expecting you! Come in for a moment." Her sweet voice washed over him like a warm bath on a cold day.

He swooped inside, not really lifting his eyes past her feet. It always took him a moment or two to collect himself enough to look up at her. Being in her presence, while he loved it more than anything, always made him feel skittish and unworthy. Seeming to sense it in him, her silk gloved hand reach out and cupped his chin, tipping his head up to meet her eyes. His emerald eyes widened as her garnet orbs swallowed him up but he did not pull away. Her graceful form leaned in, ghosting her lips over his before dancing back a few steps to smile at him. She told him he was handsome, but she was far lovelier than any goddess, that flawless, symmetrical face, so full of gentle curves that were never really absent of a smile.

Jack swallowed, his ears suddenly feeling hot, but a smile tugging his lips back shyly. He could not help wishing she would do that again when he was a little more prepared but being near her was more than enough, more than he had a right to ask for. This angel should never have touched him let alone saved his life or befriended him. Those Nightray's had no idea what he really was, but she did, and she still took it upon herself to play his savior.

"Hello, Lacie!" At long last he found his tongue.

Her pearly teeth peeked at him as she grinned, the curls in her hair bobbing as she moved toward the stairs, the heavy sounding fabric rusting as she walked. His brow dipped down for a moment as he took in her dress. What was she wearing? He honestly never looked at her dress until now. She had on a satin open robe with a silk petticoat under it. The deep purple gown was full of ruffles, ruching, and flybraid so like he had seen on many a rich woman in the towns on the occasions he braved it. Even her long black hair that normally hung straight was done in lush curls. In all his time with her he had never seen her look like this before. The sight of her made him take a step back in wonder, heat rushing to his cheekbones even though he did not know why. Maybe the heat at his face was from the low cut bodice she was sporting, modest but obvious hints of her breasts there to tempt any man with a pulse. He felt so under dressed compared to her, even if he had not been the one to pick out his clothing.

"Ah, Lacie, are you planning on going somewhere?" His word choice was careful, not sure how to begin finding answers without telling her how stunning she was in such a dress.

That perfectly shaped face, big expressive eyes, and a smile that could charm anyone... she was flawlessly beautiful. Looking at her was like gazing at the vastness of the midnight sky or observing the world from high on a mountain top. She had her dark side, reminding him of a black swan, but possessing another worldly majestic splendor that took his breath away. That long hair of hers always made him want to reach out to run his fingers through it even though he had never dared. One did not simply touch a goddess without permission or invitation. Not only that, but despite her beautiful appearance, she was not the type of girl to evoke anger from. She was dangerous; he had seen enough to know that. Angering Lacie was equivalent to angering a Greek or Norse god with similar reactions and results. Beautiful, kind, amazing, and quite deadly, but she was gentler than anyone he had ever known.

She tipped her head toward him as she placed a bare petite foot on the first step, "Yes."

"Where are you going? Is it a party?" He could feel his chest tightening at the thought of her going somewhere he could not.

"Yes, it's a party," she padded up the gray stone stairs, still speaking as she went, "It is being held at my home, that Baskerville estate."

Rather swiftly, he began to follow her, being drawn up to her bedroom, "Who is going to be there?"

Turning on him suddenly, even before he was fully on the landing, she pierced him with a mild harshness to her eyes, "The Nightray's for one," again, she gave him her back before he had time to respond to the sudden revelation, "and others like the house of Barma. No one special though. Granny would not be allowed to go if there were a better class of people attending, I'm sure."

That, that was one of her odd habits, calling herself Granny, "Why, Lacie? Why would you even go to such a party?" The mention of those people had him instantly edgy, even perhaps a little whine to his voice, "Do not go there. You don't have to attend, do you?" He did not want her to go and spend time with those horrible humans, did not want her to... leave him; He could not tell her how much was on his mind or she would become angry with him. He knew she told him about the guests intentionally to upset him but he did not care about her reasons.

"I do not get the chance to go very often so I take the chances when they come." Her dark curls swayed suddenly as she turned on her heels to swing open the doors to her wardrobe, "Once in a while, it is nice to go out. Little Granny never has the chance to wear nice things like these very much." Her tone was light but he could feel a darkness to her words.

The long braid tangled with his tail as he stepped to her side once more, "How many people are coming? Is it open to all the noble houses?" He was trying not to over react, he really was, but she was not making it easy for him. Fine, so he was clingy and protective, but what was so wrong in that?

Her garnet eyes turned to him once more before she reached for her shoes, her expression was unreadable but slightly frightening. She did not speak, she simply glided into the chair beside the large wall mirror, the upper corner of the glass badly cracked but it did not hurt the picture. When he allowed his mind to wonder he often considered that she might have thrown something at it at some point. He was curious to know if that was the case, and if so, why... but he never asked. Jack lightly stepped to her side once again, unable to maintain distance for very long. Sliding her dress up as far as the abundant amount of fabric would allow, she slipped on a stocking, fingers slowly dragging it up her milky white calf to fasten in at her thigh. She never looked up to see how closely he was watching as she lifted her other foot to catch it in the matching stocking. The heat was back in the male's cheeks but he tipped his head to allow his bangs to hide his face until he could compose himself. It should not have gotten to him but he enjoyed watching her.

Abruptly, she spoke again, "You can't come with me, Jack. Don't think I do not know where you're going with these questions. They would know you were not on the list and our head of house would not like you crashing his party. He might even do something unpleasant." Her eyes lifted, drawing him to look at her again, "Besides, what would you go as? A servant to some random guest...?" Her breath came out in a huff as he watched her every move, "Or were you planning to go as my _pet_ **dog**?"

Jack's expression tensed, eyes instantly falling to the floor as he attempted to hide how much that last remark cut – There were times she could be so cruel.

Dropping the shoes with a loud thud, the dress fell back into place without the weight, both hands reaching out to guide him to his knees in front of her, "I'm sorry, Jack... I did not mean that." Her fingers slipped into his hair, moving his head to rest on her lap as if to cradle him, expression gentle once more.

The shifter did not resist her, he never did, just letting her move him anywhere or way she pleased. His arms circled her legs despite the massive excess of material he had to melt into to do it. Slowly she stroked his head, fingering the braid now and then. Those gloved fingers grazed his scalp, running over the smooth skin of his face, and over the sensitive parts of his neck. Were this anyone but Lacie he would pull away. Every wolf knew never to expose their neck to anyone, it being such an easy kill zone, but he would give it to her any day. Even if she wanted to take his life, it was hers anyway so he would not resist. She had been angry with him even though he was not sure why. It could have been a reaction to how much he was clinging to her, hanging on her like a pup.

"I'm sorry I behaved badly, Lacie. I'm sorry I was pressing you, I just..." He bit back the words he really wanted to say, like how much he loved her.

She made a hushing noise at him, clicking her tongue, "No, no, Granny just gets grouchy and snaps at others without meaning to. I have the mind of a cynical old woman, so don't take what I say too seriously. Speaking without thinking about how it sounds is an ill trait in my family."

He was not quite sure how to take all this but it was best to beg her forgiveness no matter what she meant, "Forgive me... I did not mean to make you angry."

Her hands cupped his face as she lifted it to gaze into his emerald pools, "Be quiet, Jack."

Tinted, soft, aggressive lips moved to cover his. Silky gold ears perked as he tensed a moment before his body surrendered, melting against her like butter in the sun. In a million years, he would never have expected her to do this but he would have waited ten million for it if he needed to. His lashes fluttered together as he instinctively closed him eyes with the sensation of pleasure, butterflies in his gut, drinking it in greedily. There was a taste of iron, cherry, tea and flowers to her kiss. She was warm, tongue moist as she flicked at his lip past the kiss. Already his head was spinning, a strange euphoria spreading through him in a huge wave, a bit like ingesting a drug. Something in him tightened in ways he did not quite understand but he did realize he enjoyed it, even longed for more, for this to continue forever.

He whined her name breathlessly when her lips pulled away to travel down his jaw and onto his neck. Chills ran all through him when he felt her hot breath tickle over his flesh before her lips and tongue. His head fell back as far as it would go and he gripped the chair arms to steady himself, not trusting his dizzy body to stay still. Breathing was hard but he did not care. His eyes snapped open with a gasp as he felt her teeth nip the skin over his pulse. A feeling of need he only slightly understood swam in his head. He loved her, loved her, loved her, loved her!

Lacie smiled seductively as she pulled away, thumb brushing his quivering lips. Without thinking what he was doing his tongue slipped out to lap lazy circles over that finger, the soft silk of the glove holding a strange taste he found himself enjoying. Her red eyes widened as she watched him move to mouth her index finger, dazed eyes half-lidded.

"What a good boy you are..." she pulled her hand from his attentions to pat his head.

* * *

In the end, Lacie left to attend that party, but Jack watched from a distance, not able to stray too far from a place he knew she was. All night he stayed outside, sitting atop a hill where he had the best view. As far as he knew, no one noticed the golden haired wolf watching everything, but he did not care if they did. It had taken him a while to realize it but he understood why she became angry with him. The Nightray's were at that party and she knew how close he had come to death because of them. That family, however, was in close relation to hers. The families were friends. The closer Jack got to the Baskerville's, the closer he would be to them as well. While he knew nothing of her family, he could smell something strange lingering around that great house. There was something strange about those people, something sinister. It reminded him of the smell of death and midnight. Slowly, he was beginning to understand what it was that he hated about them.

That was why she was trying to keep him away to the best of her ability, she did not want him to learn too much. It was too late though, she could not keep him from it forever. That young woman was no fool and she knew, or could guess, his obsession with her was only growing. If she had not been harsh with him, he very well might have tried to sneak into the party just to be near her. Sneaking in that place would have been a fatal mistake on his part. He had plans though. It did not matter who it was, he would climb over anyone to be just a little closer to her.

Every so often her cold eyes and sharp words returned to his thoughts as he waited in the cold. Her harshness stung him quite deeply because her opinion was the only one in the world he valued. He loved "Granny" with all his heart, but that was why he made a decision today. Sitting on the sidelines was not enough for him anymore. Dangerous or not, the person that visited her nearly every day was a hindrance, as were all the Baskerville's. Lacie, for reasons he had yet to fully learn, was being held captive in that little house even though she was one of them. That meant her own family, much like his own, had betrayed her. He never thought about it too deeply before the night of the party but the more he thought it over the more he understood. Things she had said in passing indicated more than enough for him to connect. For that, for hurting her, he would never forgive them! Nightray, Baskerville, or the entire town of Sabrier, he did not care how many they were... it was time to rid her of these humans. Time to rid himself of them too!

Jack linked his arms elegantly behind his back the way he had seen men do at the party. Absently, his fingers found the braid and stroked the various sections of hair as he stared ahead. He had always been a quick study of the things around him so he was confident in his ability to seem human. Special care had been taken to shed his ears and tail this time so there should be nothing to give him away. The man in the blood red hooded-cape was coming closer, coming to the edge of what he now considered to be his woods. Today, Jack would not simply watch him come and go. That human frightened him but he no longer cared. There were a few tricks up his sleeves so why not put them to use against these people who dared to betray Lacie? He might not be able to take on the whole house at once, but one at a time just might do the trick. One by one, he would eat them up.

"Hello there!" Jack called out with an enthusiastic wave of his hand, forcing a wide smile onto his features.

The mysterious man said nothing in return; he only looked up, allowing the werewolf his first look at the face under that hood. A very involuntary chill ran down his spine as violet eyes not only looked at him, but went right into him like a sword piercing skin. The slender, oval, but symmetrical face held no particular emotion as he continued forward. After a torturous moment of the meeting of their eyes, the stranger looked away again, as if to say he had no time to waist idly on someone such as this. Just what was he, this person that smelled of looming death, blood, and dusty wood? Why did he make Jack want to rethink every single plan in his head? Well, it did not matter, because regardless of fear, this man was about to die.

* * *

**AN:** First, red ridding hood has always been considered in large to have been a story about a werewolf considering it could speak. This story goes by the non-movie werewolf tales. In the old myths they changed not because of a full moon, but voluntarily. The moon may excite and strengthen them in some cases but that is not the reason they change. They are shifters but normally shift completely to a real wolf rather than a furry human.

Also, my entire spark of inspiration came from a piece of art I saw! Hope over to deviant art and go to numina-namine and then Red Riding Hood. Go look at this person's art, do it now!** I mean it!** Not just that picture but everything they have done is more than amazing! Just the whole idea of the character of these three fitting Red riding hood struck me so hard I could not stop myself from writing about it! Sick grandmother, trapped and dying Lacie. Jack as the big bad wolf in all his twisted glory! Poor oddly innocent Oswald getting caught in it all. Come on! Obviously I'm not following Red ridding hood to the letter, more the spirit... but still


	2. Big Bad Wolf

**~=Red Riding Hood=~**

_The Baskerville Siblings Capture their Wolf_

**_"Big Bad Wolf"_**

_*Pandora Hearts_

_Jun Mochizuki_

* * *

Deep violet eyes looked right into him, probing, clawing, and shredding him right to the core. They were...appraising, soul shredding, impenetrable eyes. It took every single ounce of willpower just to stand his ground as those eyes violated him, making him feel suddenly gutted and splayed open, as if he could hide no secret from this man. It bordered on painful in some strange way, still his smile never faltered though heart surely had. Being this close was unpleasant but he could endure it. Jack's chest dropped a bit as the nameless man looked away once again, finally able to breathe. The muscles in his chest felt so thick and tight it seemed hard to take even air intakes. Heaving a sigh would be telling though.

Despite every single instinct and warning blaring beneath his skull and bringing chills up his spine, the tall agile blonde forced his body ahead. His stomach was already protesting thanks to a case of nerves. Even without one word it felt as if this man knew what he was and he was simply doomed already. It annoyed him that one person could fill him with this much apprehension. The fact was, he was just a human so he would be no match for a creature like himself. Why should he fear this man? There really was something off about him though, something dark but intangible. It was like walking near a poisonous snake, never being sure where it might try to strike or if it would at all.

"What brings you out here, good Sir?" The lack of answer or even acknowledgement forced him to continue on as if he did not notice the blatant cold shoulder, "I was on my way to see the Nightray's on behalf of my master," a chuckle that sounded far too nervous rose from him before he continued to fill the awkward dead air, struggling to keep his legs moving beside the man rather than away, "I was just cutting across... though I suppose it is ill advised to walk out here alone considering what occurred. It makes these woods seem more ominous when you don't know what's lurking about."

Ever so slightly, those hypnotic chasms turned his way to glance at him, but not enough to offer encouragement for further conversation. Straight charcoal hair swayed over the man's eyes, hood still covering most of his head. He gave no indication at all of any plans to ask for clarification. Some part of Jack had to question whether or not this man could be deaf. If he was hearing a word of this he was not reacting in any way. The chill from him was rolling off his aura like needles nearly screaming for him to be left alone. If there was a choice in this the werewolf would gladly avoid this so called talk. It was easy to see why people felt ill at ease around this person.

Arms folded neatly behind his back, pleasant smile plastered onto his lips, he strolls causally in step with the other, "I suppose that you have heard about the strange incident, the deaths, at the Nightray house last night?"

The man's steps hitched slightly, attention caught at last, "No," his dark, thick, but silken voice clipped.

Finally, he said something! So he could hear, and speak too! What a rude sort of person this one must be. Ignoring him like this was considered rude, he believed. It really was not looking good for getting him to talk very much, but still, he needed to do this regardless of how much he could draw from him. It was not a chat he desired anyway.

Jack nodded and simply continued, "Well, the way I heard it, two or three of the house servants were killed mysteriously and the first son was nearly killed as well. The daughter is missing without a trace. No one knows what happened... the young master has yet to awaken. It is still early though."

That brought on a full stop and Jack halted his steps as well. As the hooded stranger turned to face him those eyes nearly crippled him. Had he no willpower he would have stepped away from the taller, looming figure. That red cape curled in on an otherwise dark clad, lean body, somehow so elegant in his fluid motions it could nearly put his own to shame. The difference in their height was only a few inches but it was more than enough to make him feel dwarfed.

For the first time those dark eyes seemed more quizzical than ominous, "When did this occur?"

He gave an eloquent little motion with his hand, one that well-to-do and well-bread individuals used rather than the more commoner way of shrugging, something he picked up from long stints of watching humans, "I heard it happened very late in the night when they were returning home from a party. Tragic, really."

Placing a hand over his heart, he feigned regret at the tale he was telling, though the motion was really an attempt to quell the insanely fast beating of his heart. It simply would not be calm no matter how much he willed it. The vibration of it was nearly rattling his chest and it greatly vexed him. Acting calm was difficult when ones heart was about to beat itself into abyss. Walking with him and telling lies to his face was proving to be more than slightly oppressive.

Twin voids narrowed further as he stared, "Is the culprit known for this act?" What eloquence he spoke with, every word sliding from his lips like fine wine, "Have they any idea what reason brought about this attack?"

Already thinking, this one, trying to conjure up the logic! It was plain to be seen he already had a few rival families in mind even if he said nothing of the kind. This man was indeed shrewd. Not that he had any way to guess the truth, that it was nothing political, nothing hired, simply a distraction. Trying to seek out the logical conclusions was normal though. As adept as he was frightening, this man, though perhaps a little too trusting. Taking his word, the word of a mere stranger, that was naive. Lacie was right; humans did trust people that looked like him rather easily.

The spun gold plait swayed down the center of Jack's back as he shook his head, "No, I am afraid not. No one has any idea about any of that. It could have been anyone for any reason."

Charcoal tresses swayed as he nodded slightly, "I see," there was a horridly long pause as he seemed to consider the information, mind a whirl, no doubt. "Please, excuse me." Turning sharply on his heels, he walked swiftly back in the same direction he had come.

That was the most polite this guy had been, the golden wolf mused, counting it likely no one but the useful earned a thing from that person. Jack crossed his arms over his chest, watching his strange forest partner leave rather swiftly the way he had come, previous mission forgotten. That would be the last visit from him Lacie ever got. He bowed his head to be sure to hide the smile on his lips, in case the hooded man looked back, as he relished his victory. As_ fun_ as that was he was glad to be done with it. At last he could breathe again! That foolish human finally made it easy for him. Surely he was off to inform that master of his about the development, and in turn, he would have to go see for himself how accurate the information had been. The blonde could have danced right then and there but he would save that till later. Glad would have been an understatement to how pleased he was to be rid of that one and put his plot into motion.

Earlier, before he even attempted action, he took the time to learn about the mysterious Baskerville's. Humans were so easy to get talking. It was not hard at all to get people to speak about the Baskerville's considering they were a topic of intrigue. No one knew a great deal about them but everyone had their own personal opinion on the family. In all his skill, he managed to catch one of the house maids and flirt his way into her good grace. All it really took was timing. Biding his time, waiting for an opening, he made his move at the end of her early morning shopping when her arms were full. Since it was so early, shops only open a short while, she probably was a bit sleepy yet anyway. A few slight-of- hand tricks was all it took to trip her, and of course, he was there to play the kind gentlemen that caught her. Furthermore, he carried her packages, like a good sort of man he was. Maidens tended to trust men that helped them for seemingly no reason other than the goodness of their own heart. Playing the kind stranger was easy considering he had an innocent sort of face, bright smile... and since they did not know him it was not as if he had ever lied to them before. Humans were rather easy to fool and this was not his first time playing such tricks. Normally he was simply trying to find a free meal but this time he was after information.

It was true, she had not given him much more than the majority of people he spoke with, but he had learned that the man always visiting Lacie was the second in command around the house. She said his name but Jack had not deigned it important enough to remember or file away. The man called "Glen" was the first head. From what he gathered, those men were like a two headed dragon and just as dangerous. The house had quite a few servants too. There was no hope at all of him taking them all at once, but if he could at least split the party his odds increased. With how close the Nightray's were with this family, well, he knew just how to go about separating them. Upon hearing about what happened, that Glen was sure to send his trusted second to investigate. Servants would go along to assist, thus splitting their forces beautifully. He could kill those in the house and then wait for the others to return. They would never see it coming.

He had been quite careful to ensure himself time to be the one informing that house. He was very careful to hide the bodies away in that elegant covered carriage they came home in, putting it away in with the other two the family owned. No one would find the gory horror hidden within that dark space until the stable hand went to clean it. Leaving it dirty ensure they_ would_ be found, but not right away. The young man he left alive was in no condition to make noise even if he awakened, he ensured that. After he left the maid, he waited on the fringes to see when they were found. Before the stable hand found them it was rather certain that the two children had been noticed as gone, but the parents were sure to assume they never returned from the festivities. They would be brooding over the potential shame of it and carefully sent someone to ask the Baskerville's to see if their wayward children were still in the house. Being given a negative, they would begin to worry, not sure what to think of it... a bit worried but still mainly angry. But of course, when the carriage was found to be in its place they would be puzzled... until they opened those doors. The werewolf waited for just that, waited for the screams.

Hurting those sickening noblemen would not cause him any loss of sleep either. He rather enjoyed that part! Seeing the shocked expression on the face of the young Nightray when he sprang at him… Priceless! The hunt had been the last time he had seen that ugly face, but he enjoyed their second encounter. It would have been more pleasing to kill him right away, but he needed someone alive, it made things more pressing. Taking the girl was a nice touch too even if he was the one saying so. After he knew the bodies had been found he knew he had to be swift but he timed it quite perfectly, timed it where they were most likely to be found before the man in the red hood went to see Lacie, but not far enough away that a message could be sent by the Nightray's themselves. It had to be him to give the message so that Glen himself would not go, sending his second to check on the situation first. If it was not confirmed, Glen would remain at home. The girl just ensure the Baskerville's had no choice but to come running the moment they heard. What friends would they be if they ignored that poor missing maiden? Live bait really was best since it created a press for time.

Anyway, that done, he just had to wait. Once he spotted the Baskerville rescue party leave, then he would swoop in to kill those remaining. It was all going perfectly. Timing was everything! He had to have the bodies found before the hooded bunch arrived so they would not leave to return to Glen. Good old void eyes would send a messenger back to Glen to inform him of the situation, but one person would be easy to kill.

* * *

Humans were too stupid and he was just too good! His shoulders squared, tail lashing with pride, sleeking down hallways. The floor was cold and slick under his paws, not like the ground he was accustom to. His claws clicked on the floor if he was not careful. The high, high ceiling loomed over him as he passed under a thick, rosewood archway. The multiple levels and overly done stair cases seemed quiet. Most of these houses had giant pictures hanging from the walls but not this one, though the dull taupe walls could have used a bit of decoration. The blood red curtains on the windows were all drawn to shun the outside light. It was teaming with unseen ghosts from past inhabitants. Had he not known differently he would have thought this mansion vacant.

Nostrils tingled as he took in the smells of this old, dank place. They kept it clean but no one could ever rid a house of its aged scent or all the ills done behind its walls. The Baskerville's surely had done their share of evil if the smell of old blood was any sort of indicator. The smell of metal in all forms clung to every wall, so thick and suffocating. Everyone in this house had to carry a weapon, that was the only way it could be this thick. There were other scents too, odd ones like birds feathers, a badger, some form of dog, and quite a few he had no way to identify. His emerald eyes rolled up in search of trophies to indicate hunting but he found none. That left him questioning exactly what these humans had in here.

Birds and dogs he could understand, but not the other animals. These humans were strange but as long as he completed his tasks he did not care. After this it would not matter anyway. Dear Lacie would be free of them and she could do as she wished and go as she pleased. There would never be a cage around her again. If she liked, after the blood was cleaned, she could move into this house herself. It was a tad large for one person but it did not really matter. Maybe... she would allow him to live here with her.

As he stared ahead his eyes narrowed, annoyed at how endless this place seemed, nothing but stairs and hallways. How was he supposed to find anyone in this devilish place? It was dark and eerie like they were expecting him. Not that they _could_ be but it felt that way, making him edgy. This place made the skin under his fur crawl. It was strange his senses were off in this place. He tried to push away the feelings of dread as he turned another corner, following a fresher scent of human. Not knowing how "Glen" smelled put him at a disadvantage. If he were to guess at what that person might smell like, this would be it. The scent was a collusion of sickly sweet cologne, vermouth, bleach clean, toxicity, gold, ink, paper, and silk.

Stepping lightly, he stalked down several more halls, careful to avoid a slender little maiden with short white hair and wild eyes. Passing her was like passing a creature that was crazed from hunger, knowing they would attack anything that moved. That girl was far from sane if her breathy muttering was any indication. There was a high chance he did not want to know who Duldum might be, though it was rather likely to be a creature in her own mind. Either way, that girl alone proved this house was full of terrible humans. He would not regret ending her life one bit, but Glen still had to be first. When dealing with a diamond-back, you had to deal with the offending head first, never the tail.

Most of the house was gone, having ridden away in a mass of red hoods and glory like some band of knights ready to do battle. It was irritating how much attention those underhanded Nightray's could get. How he did hate them! Humans were filth. It made him want to kill them after he finished this task. It was unlikely that he would get his fill from just this, not when he hated the Nightray's on a personal level. Killing off this family group was for Lacie, going any farther would be for his own peace of mind. Just the tiny taste of revenge might not be enough for him.

The golden wolf shook himself to drag his mind from those thoughts. He simply had to stay on task and worry over other things later. This time was dedicated to Lacie. The floor was growing warmer under his paws, which meant someone was heating up a room very close. His green eyes scanned the multiple closed doors before coming to rest on one with light filtering under it. The way the light danced indicated it was from a fire. His back arched as he padded ahead. Glen, it had to be him! Behind that door was the snake's head. It was just a bit unnerving. He could feel blood pounding in his ears from the sudden distress.

Eyes narrowing in determined resolve he carefully nosed the dark wooden door open. There was no loud creek to announce him, well oiled hinges working to his advantage. These rich people always kept their doors well oiled because it was unsightly for the doors to squeak every time they moved about. They had no real understanding of what a protection that sound could be for them. An announcement could be a saving grace if they thought into it. They were stupid and pampered though so they did not think.

Without a further motion, he silently took in the room and the person within it. A large fire was indeed blazing in a lavishly created hearth place, protective looking stone beasts standing watch beside it with unseeing eyes. The curtains were drawn so no one on the outside could see in. Shelves upon shelves of books lined most of the walls and a huge desk sat at the center of it all. The desk chair held up an occupant, relaxing, book held close before his eyes, but the wolf could tell little about him past his long white hair from behind. He had to roll his eyes at the insanity of the wealthy, never even considering they should be watchful, always thinking a servant would do that for them. They all made it so easy for him. The Nightray servants had not been any too helpful to their masters, a few tried but others simply tried to run before they were cut down. So much for all servants being loyal!

Glen sat ever so still, one leg crosses over the other comfortably, both illuminated and hidden by the flickering light jumping on and off the walls. What struck him about this man was his long platinum hair. It was so pure looking, like the first snow of the season. What Jack could see of his face bore no obvious signs of age, but what humans had such a color without age? Was it normal? Some wolves were born white or turned light during winter, but it was not typical for humans. Though why he bothered to waist a moment on the thought was beyond him. It would be red very shortly anyway.

He crept forward silently, careful to distribute his weight just so no wooden floorboards would give him away. His lithe body slid up behind the chair back to edge to the side where he could spring straight for that exposed neck. His muscles rippled as he crouched for the pounce. It would be over instantly, his powerful jaws sinking into the jugular while snapping the neck all in one motion. The kill would be humane as possible and as soundless as possible. His tail made a single lash, his tell for a pounce.

The wolf let out a yelp of surprise as he crashed into a bookshelf, volumes of books falling to the floor as he hit the ground with a hard thud. Dazed, he looked to the human, not at all sure how it could ever have been possible for him to move that quickly, but his eyes met with something quite inhuman. Emerald eyes widened, mind forgetting the pains from his impact as he stared into huge round red eyes and jaws riddled with sharp teeth. His mind had nothing to compare this otherworldly monster with. It's flaring black feathers, scaly body, lashing tail, and clawed feet itching to strike. Its head tilted, long neck bowing in an "s" form before it let out a chilling shriek like a demonic eagle.

Too frightened and stunned to growl or move, he simply stared. It looked like... a demon, bird, moth, snake mixture. Glen snapped his book closed and stood, a hand moving to rest on the beast's side as he stared at the intruder, neither shocked nor afraid. The man's skin was light, and a little gray, unhealthy looking, but the demented grin on his face made him look livelier than anyone Jack had ever seen. His eyes were different from his second in command, much lighter, but somehow more devilish and sinister. Looking at him now, he did not look innocent at all, more like a devil in pastel clothing.

"Hnn! How did a bad pup like you get in here?" Lavender eyes flashed with perverse amusement as he moved forward together with the huge monster, "Jabberwock, did you bring home a toy to play with?"

Jack snarled, long and deep in his throat, lips pulling back to reveal every tooth in his skull. His ears flattened against his head as the fur at his shoulders stood on end. His tail was stiff but he did not allow it to fall between his legs no matter how much of a reflex it was. They were standing at the door to block his way out and if he did not move quickly the window would be blocked too. He needed to run and he needed to run now! Werewolf or not, he had no way to fight something so large and so powerful. One thing about being a wolf that survived was knowing when you were outmatched and this was one of those times. He had not come prepared for a beast more than twice his size. Without another second of though he bolted full force toward the window, back feet kicking out as he sailed into the air, glass shattering behind the closed curtain as he dove into it.

He felt the strong force of wind around him but knew instantly it was not simply thanks to the force of falling, that thing was flying for him. His side burned as one wing cracked against him. A howl was all he had time for as a clawed foot tried to catch hold of him. Instinctive motion was all he had left for, eyes unable to focus and mind dizzy, his body was all he had left. It moved on its own, shifting and twisting and clawing his way between those three clawed toes to allow himself to drop once more, landing on all fours. The foot came again and he snapped his jaws onto what he could catch with all his strength. The second ground was under him, he began to run, heart pumping faster than it ever had, terror so strong it made him delirious. There was only one thing in life he wanted at this moment, and that was to get away from that monster.

Jack ran, ran for the trees where it was narrow and would be harder for that thing to follow. He was already panting hard, legs burning at the rate he was forcing them to move, but he did not notice. There was nothing on his mind but escaping at all cost. The beating of wings sounded over his head but he did not look up, his eyes stayed on the forest, desperation consuming him. That long tail shot down beside him and he jumped high to avoid it, though not really sure how he managed it, but not caring either. Relief pinged inside his head the second he entered the tree line but he knew he could not stop running, even as the trees blurred past him, he ran even faster. That thing could fly so it had the advantage. His paws kicked up dirt and rock as he veered to the side where he knew the trees would be thicker, cringing as it screeched above him. He had to get away, had to go somewhere safe, had to shake that beast. If he could shake it, he could get to Lacie, she would know what it was.

If he shifted, maybe it would lose his trail but he did not have to time to shift right now. He had to run and run fast, and humans were not the right body for that. If it lost sight of him, then he would shift to confuse it. He had a few sets of clothing stashed in various places if he could not get to Lacie. But he _had_ to get to Lacie!

* * *

It took a lot of back tracking, circling, and wild movement, but he had finally lost it. All four legs felt like they would fall off any second, but he was still running, running to get to her. Now that it was gone he could go to her, hide with her, tell her everything and hope she could tell him what to do. Now that he thought about it, he should have asked her what ways would be best to kill Glen but he worried she would forbid him from the act. He wanted to free her without dirtying her hands but it did not look like that would be possible. There was no choice but to tell her everything and seek out her help... perhaps her protection as well. His heart was still pounding, body still shaking, mind still spinning with fear. There had been many things he encountered in his life, even he was a creature defined as a monster, but he had never encountered such a thing as that!

Times like these, he longed for a pack again, for monsters he could understand. The luxury of calling for help would have been quite a comfort. The security of knowing his own kind would come to his aid regardless of danger would have been wonderful. Those were not things he possessed in life and they never would be. Calling for help was useless and she was the only security he had in this pitiful world. That house was the closest thing to home he had.

This self made mission was a total failure, as total as any failure could be. Everything he had done to get close to Glen was worthless. His chance at surprise was finished and he could never get it back. No matter what he did now, he could never get that close that easily again. They would be watching for him from now on even if they had no idea what he was or why he had gone in.

Gasping for breath, his burning lungs resisted in a nasty sounding cough as he fell over the stairs of the house. For a glorious moment he stayed there still as a stone. His whole body was shaking both from remaining terror and exertion. It took him a few moments of lying still before he felt even close to ready to change. Shifting was not something he could do on the run. Changing back to his wolf form, yes, but not changing to a human form. He groaned as he began the shifting, his overly stressed body not prepared for even one more thing. It did not normally hurt but it did right now. For a minute he simply sat, naked, and not even caring how cold he was. His bruised and battered fingers took some time tugging his clothing on, limbs shaky and hard to work with. He had to talk to Lacie though, had to be sure that thing would not find him again, had to get inside. He dressed in a daze and stumbled to the door, opening it himself this time, not seeking her permission.

For once, he was making no requests. He would go to her, explain everything, all his deeds and reasons, and then he would hide here. She would let him if he explained it all properly. She saved him once so she would do it again. She would understand his reasons, surely! He had done it for her. His back and side ached, feet screaming at him from the punishment of walking up the steps. He had gotten shoes with these clothes and they normally did not bother him. His paws had taken a beating though so his human limbs were no different. It felt like his legs could not carry him up each step, the top seeming so far away. He could hear her mumbling about something but it was not that strange for her to do that. When living alone it tended to happen.

Gripping the railing he dragged himself up the final steps, eyes landing on her as she strolled to her mirror. The sight of her after coming so close to never returning to her again nearly brought him to tears. She was only in a soft looking chemise and silk corset. There was not even a petticoat or frock to cover her slender, but curvy figure. Paying attention to how thin the material was or how easy it would be to see through if she walked in the right light never entered her mind. It was so very like her, still wearing her night cap, long black hair hanging effortlessly in place down her curved back. Those ugly reading glasses were perched at the narrow bridge of her perfect nose. Seeing her so very normal was beautiful. Her crimson eyes traveled to the stairs as she heard him moving forward. While she did not look pleased he did not really pay attention. He needed her so badly!

"L-Lacie..." He fell to his hands and knees at her bare feet, gasping and panting, "Lacie, I... I've done something foolish," he sank the rest of the way to the floor, exhausted, face down against the cold stone; "I'm in trouble."

"I know," she said blankly, kneeling beside him to place a delicate hand on his head, "Oswald has been telling me about the Nightray's."

Jack's half closed eyes flew open as he jolted into a near sitting position, terror driving his senses into activity. It took him less than a second to notice a figure placed like a king in a chair, red hood pooling around his shoulders as the cape hung over the chair arms. Before the wolf even knew it, he was on his feet, backing away, horrified. Those eerily dark, deathly eyes stared, drinking in his fear. It stole away the breath he had been gaining back as those chasms held him pinned, too afraid to move for fear it would bring that dark haired man to action. What he had seen from one of the Baskerville heads was enough but he was starting to understand why he feared this one all along; he sensed it from the very beginning, that man could never be human; he was a monster that controlled other monsters, like Glen.

"He told me how he learned of it, told me of the stranger that spoke to him and I knew it was you." Lacie continued, calmly standing, "I should have seen it coming with how much you hate the Nightray's."

He hardly heard her at all, mind too busy considering what sort of monster this man in the red cape could be hiding. Glancing at her, he wondered if she too kept a beast... was that... did she plan on making him one of them? Is that why she helped him? Not that he would mind belonging to her, but what exactly was Lacie? Did he know? Was she a monster just like he was?

Without intending to, he let out a whine when the man stood, startled even though he should have expected it. He took a few steps closer to Lacie for protective reasons and those of seeking the security he felt at her side. He could not fight those beasts alone, but if she lent him one of hers, he could. Whatever she had would be enough. Of course, that could be why she never escaped. Maybe that was why they could keep her locked away, caged with the threat of those beasts. His brow knit together as the thought came to him, stirring more anger than fear. He could shift now but if the strange man did not know about him yet he should save that for a surprise attack. Either way, he would defend her from this person and whatever ills he hid.

Ignoring the pain in his joints, Jack stood up to his full height, meeting those void eyes head on with a deathly glare.

Lacie smoothed back her hair before slipping her arms over the top of his as she settled herself against his back, "Behave, Jack."

He did not alter his expression in the slightest as he stared at that expressionless face before him, "Who is he? Why were you talking about the Nightray's?"

The dark voice met the wolf's ears for the second occasion today, "The Nightray's are a family friend. It is natural that we would speak of these events." Black hair tipped out of his eyes as he took a step a stride length closer, "Speak of what you did to them."

Jack's body tensed but his expression relaxed, Lacie slipping her fingers down his arms to coil into his in an openly affectionate motion the other man did not seem to notice, "What makes you think I played a role in their misfortune? I was only passing by."

Ignoring his comment, the man named Oswald let his eyes travel to the mirror, "And she is my sister so we speak of everything… though she told me about you only today."

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise at the casual revelation, letting her draw his hands back behind him, his fingers resting on her stomach gently. What had she told him? How much did he know? Why had she never told_ him_ what relation this man was to her? His mind was spinning to understand but not drawing forth many answers.

"That suggests she wished to protect you." The red cape swayed around his long legs as he took another step, "Which interests me."

"Oh?" Where was he trying to go with this, the wolf really had to wonder.

"Oswald is not interested in very many people, Jack, so you should be honored he said so." She pressed firmly against his back to prevent him from taking a much desired step back.

Jack was starting to fell ill at ease, unable to read the current situation, attention divided too many ways.

"Lacie has told me of your hate for the Nightray family." He paused long as he took a few more steps, nearly closing the gap, so close Jack could look deep into those frightful, penetrating eyes, "And I have only one question for you."

It was hard to act cocky when looking into those knowing eyes, but Jack still tried, lilting his voice to mock the man, "And what question could that be? When you lost your manners or how you can find them again?" He gave a sneer, "I mean, you are rude, no matter how I look at it, never even introducing yourself properly." He made every effort not to say anything that would tip his hand, no human jabs, nothing.

Oswald slowly reached a hand up as if to touch his hair, making Jack flinch, "No."

Two fingers pinched a pointed ear, tugging at the tip. Jack froze, his eyes wide with fear, shock, and dread. The stoic face of the man before him did not change. He forgot, forgot everything, forgot about his ears and tail, and forgot he had a handicap. This man knew from the start, the minute he walked in. No human had these. He tried to twist away but Lacie locked her arms through the crook of his bent ones to grip his chest, holding him still. A shock of confusion chased by fearful understanding ran through him in precession as he first realized he could not move his hands, then realized why. Lacie... she –

Oswald took advantage of his vulnerable expression, catching the soft point of his chin before allowing him the chance to utter the name on his lips, his sister's name, "Where did you hide the girl, you pitiful creature?"

Jack's face twisted with the sensations of horror and betrayal, knees weakening for a moment, body dipping before he caught himself, "Lacie, why?" He payed the other's question no attention, jerking his head away from his grip with a growl.

Her nails traced his chest through fabric to send chills up his spine, "You left me no choice. Granny can't protect you when you do such bad things, my big bad wolf."

"Lacie... please..." his eyes were stinging with an unfamiliar heat, "let me go. Let me explain!"

The mildest flash of irritation glinted in those violet eyes, "Answer me and you might spare yourself a good deal of suffering! Where is the daughter of the Nightray family?"

The werewolf hung his head, plait sliding off his shoulder to hang down his front. His wrists already burned from the touch of the coated bindings. Lacie had done this, and the two of them distracted him long enough for her to tie his wrists behind him. He let his body go slack, her small frame forced to let go as he became too heavy. His knees stung with the impact but he did not notice it. His chest hurt, ached, burned, and stung. She gave him up and that was all that mattered. She did not want him anymore and she was throwing him to the humans and this man. She used what she knew against him to ensure he could not fight. He whined her name once again as strong hands jerked him to his feet.

"You... Jack," he said it as if that name was bitter tasting, "should be wise and tell us what we ask." Fingers tightened even further into tender shoulders hard enough to make Jack flinch, "Before things become unpleasant. Give us the girl and I promise to kill you swiftly."

Lacie circled her arms around Jack's back again, lip jutting out in a frowning pout, "Nii-sama, you are horrible at negotiation. The incentive has to be better delivered and give him reason to comply."

Her fingers traced one nipple under the green drape at his shoulders suggestively, making Jack draw in a sharp breath through gritted teeth in spite of himself. What was she asking? What did she want him to do? His tail edged between her legs through the thin fabric, seeking redemption in any way she wanted it, any way she might offer it to him. He did not understand any of this nor what she wanted him to do, but he would try whatever she seemed to want. If she would not throw him away, he did not care what she wanted.

**AN:** Fine, so I'm straying from the original story. I kept some of the general ideas but strayed from the main line. It is AU of the AU story.


	3. Red Riding Hood

**~=Red Riding Hood=~**

_The Baskerville Siblings Capture Their Wolf_

**"Red Riding Hood"**

_*Pandora Hearts_

_Jun Mochizuki_

* * *

Jack shivered like a single leaf clutching to a branch on a windy day as Oswald's grip remained. He felt confused, afraid, hurt, and weakened. Those fingers felt chilled compared to her warmth behind him. His insides were twisting into knots making him feel sick. That man was so close he could smell the blood of the Nightray son lingering ever so lightly on him. He had indeed been there and seen what happened, but that was no comfort. There was really no denying he was frightened, the kind of paralytic fear he had seen in the face of the Nightray girl as she faced him after all the others were left in a crimson pool; wanting desperately to scream or flee but the body so in shock it cannot so much as hold together a thought long enough to act. The wolfs bane coated rope around his wrists made his arms feel numb and his fingertips tingled uncomfortably. This amount would never kill him but it weakened him to at least the strengths of a normal human. Coupling the smooth ropes with how exhausted he already was, body bruised and spent from his encounter with Glen, and he was reduced to nothing, simply lucky to be standing.

He was no fool and he knew this could never end well for him regardless of his actions. They were going to kill him, the humans; there was no way around it. A caught werewolf was a dead one; the only variable was how painful the execution would be. But nothing could hurt more than the fact that Lacie was giving him away. How long had she possessed that rope? What had she been planning and talking over with her brother before he arrived? Had she known he would return to her and the two of them had been waiting for him?

It was true, he would willingly give her his life at any point, but this way... being thrown away first, being bound by the very one he loved most, that hurt more than he could have imagined. He felt so broken and betrayed. Did she really think she needed that rope? Didn't she know he would have quietly lie at her feet and offered up his neck to a blade for her? She needed only ask and he would obey. Did she bind him because she did not trust him, thinking he would attack if pressed into a corner?

The fingers dug in harder for emphasis as the taller man took half a step closer, knee almost edging between his legs, "You know that this will go more easily if you tell us what we want to know."

A forced chuckle pushed past Jack's smooth lips to hide how it hurt the shoulder he already injured today but a smile was not quite in him, "More easily for whom? You or me? Why should I make your life easier to complicate mine? Isn't that conceited of you?"

Lacie let out a huff of amusement as she fingered the cloth at his shoulders.

Oswald looked as if he might secretly love to snatch the wolf up by the hair and shake him ragged, but the expression was fleeting.

Taunting the man that could kill him might not be the wisest of choices but he had no better plans. A tiny figure shifted behind him and his body shuddered with hitching breaths as he allowed his head to loll against the side of Lacie's face. Her fingers traced circles over the covered skin of his chest and he pressed into those touches like a lost dog nudging into a person's hand for comfort. His occasional strokes along her legs with his tail were clumsy but desperate. He felt a little less exposed and a little more hopeful with her so near. He needed her so badly, she had no idea. She gave him away but as long as she stayed with him he could endure anything, even those cold, searing, swallowing, purple eyes that sucked away his life a little more every second. If she stayed with him he felt hopeful, hopeful that she did not hate him, that she might still care.

Honestly though, he did not want to die, especially not like this. Death at the hands of humans, bound like a rabid dog, was no way to die. The Nightray's were sure to be around and they would unquestionably torture him for what he had done. He put his life on the line, betting he could win, but he lost. He did not want to face what was going to come and did not want to face what death would bring; death meant he could never see her again. Begging was not really an option. The dark haired man did not seem the type to throw around mercy. There was something so unforgiving about him, but more so in Glen. Neither party would be inclined to extend grace to a werewolf.

Lacie ran her fingers over the structured dips in Jack's plait, smiling at her brother past him, "You have to earn his trust first, give him reason to comply. You have to be more gentle with your words, Nii-sama." she used her fingers at his chin to roll his head to the side for her access to his throat; her tongue swiped the tender flesh first before taking it between her teeth.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to register his feelings of bewilderment, desire, happiness, and humiliation, but never resisting her. He could feel her hot breath slithering over his skin, teeth clamping his pulse. This was the first time she touched him in this intimate of a manner, both gentle and forceful at once. It hurt but he liked it anyway. He would not have been at all averse to it if only they were alone. Having her older brother watching was different and struck fear into him even more, afraid this too would be a point against him in this man's eyes.

Pulling away with a little snap as his skin slid free of her teeth, she grinned, "You see how he trusts me?"

Oswald's eyes narrowed just slightly, "If he still trusts you after you bound him and told me what he was, he is more foolish than I took him for in the beginning. Only the most stupid, addle of creatures would blindly trust a master that has proven untrustworthy."

Lacie clicked her tongue disapprovingly, "What is wrong with blind trust?" she smiled coyly at him, "Besides, how are you different from Jack in blindly trusting someone?"

Dark brows knit together as he stared at her, terse tone not really hidden well, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," her throat vibrated against Jack in a laugh, "that you are no less blind in your trust of me... or even more so of Glen... always wearing that read cloak so proudly to show the _world_ what you belong to."

If it was even possible, those eyes shadowed to further extinguish his lack of good moods, rebuttal very swift, "My loyalty or trust have never been the business of others and I see no reason to call them into question."

They were fighting. Was that a good thing? If they were fighting that kept their attention off of him but was brewing anger really helping? What was he supposed to do while they argued around him and partly about him?

Her chin rested on Jack's shoulder like a parrot as she peered with those red eyes at the brooding cloud of her brother, "Then don't so easily question his. He has a right to trust whom he wishes just like you."

Oswald's jaw tightened before he spoke, teeth clenching, "It can hardly be a comparison between me and this mutt you found outside. I need only to draw from what little interaction I have had with him thus far to know that he is a wolf in sheep's clothing in every possible sense. He smiles easily but has no soul nor heart if the ease with which he slaughters is any indication."

Jack blinked at the man in surprise. Had he really just said that? Ignoring everything else, he was horrible at making a joke, if that was in fact his intent in using the 'wolf' aspect. It would have made him laugh at the poor execution if not for having been called soulless and heartless, not to mention a mutt. He was the heartless one? What about the men that hunted him for no other reason than he strayed too close to their home? Was that really not heartless? They could have chased him away if they were so worried, but instead they actively tried to kill him when he committed no ill acts against them. Just because he was passing through they tried to kill him. What about all the blood he smelled in the mansion this man lived in? What was that from? How many people were killed there and for what reasons? What about locking away Lacie like she was something filthy to hide? He wanted to be angry, lash out and put this man in his place but he was too frightened. Not knowing this man, he had nothing but anger to use to condescend anyway.

Lacie let out a long and lilting laugh, "Again, you are terrible with words of negotiation, incentive, and especially** tact,**" her slender arms hugged Jack's chest again, "Besides, you are wrong. Just because he is capable of harm is in no way an indication he has no heart at all. You would be surprised by how gentle he can be when given a reason. Showing kindness is a far faster way to gain anyone to your side, Nii-sama."

A silence stretched out between the three as the siblings stared at one another. Wheels of contemplation were turning behind those dark eyes. The man was conjuring strategies in his head, mulling over her suggestions. His thoughts were almost visible in his face as he tried to logically prepare himself. The wolf could not help noticing that for all she had said, she herself never asked him to speak, though she knew that would be the one way he would talk. She never asked him to tell her where that girl was, never even hinted at it. Did that mean she was telling him to be silent? He could only guess that it was because she knew he would tell her if she simply told him to.

Did that mean she wanted it to remain a secret? Did she want him to fight to stay alive; hold the girl as his leverage over them? Did she do all this to stall her brother? There had to be some reasons brewing in that mind of hers and he just needed to anticipate them.

"Fine." Oswald adjusted his shoulders; rolling them back as if that would ready him, "I will promise you a few things if you tell me everything I need to know..." he paused, rich violet eyes softening with distinguished pity, gliding down to gaze deep into emerald ones.

To Jack's credit, he did not shy away from meeting that gaze even if it made it a struggle to take in a deep breath, body shaking no matter how hard he tried to stop it.

"I am sure you understand that resistance would be futile and cooperation is the only logical option open to you." A soft set of fingers reached out to brush a few stray gold strands of hair out of his eyes, allowing his fingers to trace his face, ignoring the frightened way Jack's eyes squeezed shut, breath hitching at the contact, "Your singular hope is obedience and heeding my words." The pressure of the touch increased when the blonde tried to twist away, lifting his other hand to rest it under Jack's chin, leaning in a little farther.

Scary! Jack quivered under the touch, heart pounding in his chest so hard it hurt. It took all he had to hold back a whine as the man's full and terrifying ministration focused on him. He leaned into Lacie desperately, wishing with all his might that she would tell him what to do or that she would let him go. What did she want him to do? What could he do? His mind was spinning so fast he was dizzy off the panic. He wanted to get away, to run far away, but he was barely staying up on these quaking knees. Facing Glen had not even been this hard on his heart since it was fast and driven by instinct, not like this where it was happening slowly and giving him time to imagine all the horrors awaiting him. So scary!

"I understand that it must be difficult for an unfortunate creature like you, one with no place in this world. It is because of that you get into trouble." Oswald's touch had turned so tender, raking through his hair and caressing his face, even that voice had taken on an intimation of sympathy, "But I could help you. I could take you away from this world and put you somewhere safe... where no humans could hunt you. I could return you to your rightful world."

"W-w-what are you talking about?" Jack stammered, his dread pulsing through him, tail curling helplessly around his leg. This sounded strange even to him. What world was this man planning to put him in? Was it the same place Glen called the monster from? He twisted his head, trying to escape that contact and captivating set of eyes. If that was the world he meant, of course humans would be the last thing he would have to fear! Did he really seem dumb enough to fall for that story? Why would he want to go to that kind of world where monsters were that much larger than he was? Why was this supposed to sound like a favor? He needed to escape! If he did not get away he would be destroyed!

"Shush-sh-sh..." Lacie's hold on him tightened, her lips brushing his neck deliberately, "Jack, relax."

Relax, sure!

Oswald continued serenely, hands softly cupping the shifter's face to be sure he was looking at him, "You have no way of knowing this, but your kind should not be in this dimension. You are a few generations away from beasts that escaped here from your original world. You are different because you were never supposed to be here. The monsters of this world are all really from yours. Returning you to your own world restores the balance to both as well as to you." Warm, coffee scented breath drifted over Jack's face as he sighed, "Rather than killing you, I will send you back to your true home, the Abyss."

There should have been an organ or piano somewhere in the background rolling over the low and haunting notes as this man spoke what should have been words of insanity that set the tone for a horror story, but it was a little too real for all of that. Those words made Jack jerk and tense more than any fictional story he had ever heard because even if it was a lie this man believed it. The wolf swallowed hard, tongue going dry. Escaped? Abyss? That place was real? He heard a few stories about it as a pup but he thought they were lies to keep he and the others afraid of the humans. How could it be true? But if the humans knew of that, it had to be true. Of course they escaped if it was a world of monsters! They called it the abyss? Who wouldn't want to run from that! Why was this supposed to make him feel better?

Jack could not stop a whine any longer, its high pitch gone from his mouth before he could catch it, eyes helplessly glued to the taller man's, "No, no, stop! Let me go, please!"

"Nii-sama," Lacie's voice was low and scolding as she sulked, "you're only frightening him more. Be gentler."

Those dark brows knit together as he surveyed the shivering mess of a humanoid, eyes softening again, "Still only a cub, aren't you..." he closed the distance, pressing his forehead to Jack's, "Very well... Lacie, I understand."

Too close, he was too close! Jack gasped, wishing he had his hands in use to shred that facade or at least push him away. The gentle hands at his face and in his hair were warmer now but they still sent chills through his body. Lacie leaned into him, eyes closing as she rested her head against his shoulders. What was she planning? Did she want him to be drooped into that place? But why would she? Each breath was coming faster than the next, making him feel dizzy, but he could not stop. He was trapped, he was dead! This man was going to drop him into some dark place full of monsters and that was supposed to make him feel better somehow?

Jack twisted, trying to thrash out of their hold, eyes wide with terror, "I won't make trouble again! I can stay quietly out of everyone's sight and never bother humans! I swear, just let me go! Please, please..." Okay, so he was begging after all! Death was a bad enough fate but this was worse than he anticipated.

"You are a monster, no question, but looking at you this way I can see why Lacie called you gentle. Given different conditions you can be delicate and naïve. You are as innocent as you are vicious."

"Jack, little Jack, don't be afraid... Granny and Red Riding Hood will take care of you."

What did that mean? Was it good news or bad?

The werewolf's breath caught when the taller man stepped into him, he and Lacie sandwiching him between them. He had a mind to fight but he did not have the energy. They had him and there was not much he could do about it but comply to whatever kindness he could glean from them. If he behaved the way they wanted there could still be a chance for him. Lacie's small hands rubbed his arms and sides while she whispered calming words to him. Her lips trailed light kisses over the back of his neck like a butterfly moving up. Oswald began petting his hair, guiding his head to rest on his shoulder like he was holding a puppy. He could smell them both: Lacie with her flowers, morning muffin, black tea, and dark chocolate; Oswald with his strong coffee, stallion, silk, and blood. Having such danger inclined people holding him in place was frightening, the threats still lingering in his mind. He knew how dangerous she could be and sensed this man's from the start. They were each so gentle though, like parents with a newborn. Even alpha wolf males could be tender when carrying a pup in those powerful jaws; this might be none different from that.

"I... can be good. I'll do whatever you say, whatever you want, I promise... just give me a chance." A mighty werewolf offering to be their dog already; he was falling low and fast but he did not care, he would save caring till later.

"Do you want to belong to the Baskerville's, Jack?" Lace queried, never missing a thing.

That was a broad statement that would leave him damn well too open.

"I... could belong to the two of you..." That offer tasted foul. Belonging to Lacie was one thing, but to her brother was another. He only wanted to be hers but he had no choice. They were the only ones that knew his secrets so if they remained silent he might live to stay in this world.

"You belong in the Abyss." Oswald's warm breath hit his face, drawing his eyes back to him when he spoke.

"B-but if-f I belonged to you there would be no need for that. I would only do what you told me to." Jack had to win this argument, had to! "You could keep me on a chain in your yard like a dog if you wanted to."

"That would never hold you... unless it was a silver chain. Hmm?" Oswald rubbed his thumb over the inside of Jack's ear.

"If you want, I could guard the mansion for you. I could even attack your enemies in secret and it would never be linked back to you, if you commanded it." He was shaking even harder than before but he tried to smile anyway even though it looked more pained than convincing.

"Could you now?" Those long fingers sank into Jack's hair, pulling just light enough not to be painful, "Then what would you do for Lacie?"

"Anything she wants." His head lowered, trying to get out of that hold and away from those frightful eyes.

"That is a generous offer, but you can belong to us in either world. Even if you are in the Abyss, we can still have you do all those things if we bind you to us by blood." That voice was so dull, like he was announcing rain next week.

Damn it! By blood? He was not going to win this battle, was he? It really was over. His knees gave out but the other man's strong arms would not allow him to fall, he just held him there until his legs supported him again. He did not want to be here!

"Nii-sama, stop teasing him." Her face nuzzled into his back, "You're only making him worse."

Teasing? This was teasing?

She cooed at him as she raked her nails gently up and down his back. His heart was pounding until he thought he might die, only eased a little by her comfort. Oswald took his head back into its resting place on his shoulder and resumed petting his hair. This did make him feel like their pet, a dog given to siblings at Christmas maybe. They held him tightly between them as they soothed him like a frightened dog. They stayed that way, just holding him and stroking his hair and sides, for what could have been a lifetime. It was warm caught between them and his rapid breathing was slowing. It reminded him of being a pup, cuddled up to his mother and brothers at night, warm and safe. He had not even realized he was whining shakily until it stopped, quieted as long fingers stroked his ears. As loathed to admit it as he was, this did feel calming. Maybe he was just this tired and it just caught him all at once. Were these siblings casting a spell on him? He did not doubt it. They were doing something strange but he did not want to know what they were planning anymore. The fear was not gone but he was relaxing, almost enough to fall asleep. So this was their idea of gentle, treating him like a pet.

Her hands began slowly wandering over his curves and muscles, exploring whatever she could reach, but he did not mind, and Oswald did not stop her. He could feel her breath catching in his shirt every time she breathed. The taller man settled the side of his face into Jack's hair, mingling gold and black together. Her fingers found those tender places where those massive wings crashed against him and he winced, body tensing from the pain, but she interpreted it as fear. She lifted the cover over his shoulders to kiss the skin of his arm, finally finding an ugly purple mark.

"You should not fight, Jack, it ruins your pretty skin. Marking you is so easy." That wet muscle uncurled from behind her teeth to lick at the bruise.

"S-sorry, Lacie." He did not know why he apologized but it seemed like the thing to do.

Her fingers coiled around the base of his tail to tug her fingers down the full length of it, "Be a good boy from now on."

"Yes, Lacie." He shivered and closed his eyes as her fingers repeated that a few more times.

"Where is the girl, Jack?" Oswald spoke so suddenly and low Jack was not even instantly sure what he asked.

He almost forgot that guy was here, it was easy to do with Lacie around. "What girl?" As soon as he asked those drowsy sounding words he remembered what this had all been about, but that seemed far away after all this.

"The Nightray's daughter." Those strong fingers locked threateningly into his hair, not pulling yet, but ready to if he was ignored again.

"That..." Jack stammered a minute twisting in an attempt to see Lacie's face, but the hand in his hair did not allow it. "I would have to take you there, I can't just tell you, you'd never find her." He needed to stall.

"I see." Oswald sounded drab but his voice was straying into the downturn of sinister, "And where is your clan?"

Jack's green eyes widened and his body snapped to his full height on reflex, "My clan? Why do you care about them?" He had to tread so carefully over that. He could not tell him where they were, because he did in fact know, but he would never give that away. They might have cast him out but he was not a traitor. There was a code every wolf lived by and in was just in their blood to follow it till death. The pack was never ever to be given away even if that meant death to the one in need. You did not lead a hunter back to the cave; you lead them away even if it cost you. The pack was most important over individuals, always. This conversation had the dark reflections bordering on grounds of things far too secret. The hair on his tail was standing on end as he stared, eyes narrowing the longer those eyes stayed on him.

"I know you have one, all of your kind do." He sounded like he was announcing rain again. "They should go to the abyss with you, shouldn't they? Doesn't your kind stay together religiously?"

"No." Jack snapped, not giving clarification in any direction.

Jack's head was snapped back, stretched in an unpleasant arch by those long fingers, "No? I thought you agreed to belong to us? Doesn't that mean obeying us only and giving us whatever we ask of you?"

"I'll be your guard dog and I'll wag my tail and roll over for you. I'll do tricks and fetch even, but I won't give you that!" The defiant expression on his face was shatter as his head was given a single twist, and Jack let out the _yelp_ of pain no humans could duplicate properly, and he **was** in pain, his entire spine on fire even though he had no idea why. He went limp, slumping into that broad chest that smelled so much of Nightray blood, held up by two sets of arms. His body hurt already but now his nerves were on high alert, reminded of all the pains their warm bodies had been making him forget. "Harsh, aren't you..." Jack muttered into that red cape as it bunched into his face uncomfortably.

"Nii-sama can be very gentle some times and very cruel in other times." Lacie touched his neck with one hand, easing the pain instantly, like a healing spell.

He could play rough too! Jack shoved his knee up, kicking out with the leg he was not using to stay up, determined to get a little distance between that sadist and them. Oswald did indeed move, and fast, like a ghost sailing back like the air itself moved him. A snarl bubbled from deep in Jack's throat as he struggled against the rope, digging it into his wrists unpleasantly. What was this group called Baskerville? Even weakened, a werewolf should be able to at least get a single hit in on one human, but this man moved too fast for him to land it. Were these real humans? Were they all like Glen? Why were they connected to another world unless...

"Striking out at your new master already?" Oswald nearly, nearly smiled, but not a happy one, had it come to fruition it would have been an angry sort of smirk. "Such a bad dog! We will have to teach you to behave better."

"Oswald!" Lacie snapped as she stepped to Jack's side, placing a hand on his shoulder, moving forward like she knew something. "You provoked it so you cannot complain. He never lashes out at me." Her tone softened again as she sighed, flipping her hair out of her face. "We were getting along so well until you ruined it, Nii-sama." She turned on the balls of her feet to suddenly shoved Jack to his knees and followed him down before motioning her brother to join them on the floor.

"I tried to be nice but my patience has a limit." Oswald's posture of cold indifference was back, ignoring her gesture, "I do not play games I do not intend to win, and win I shall." He sauntered forward to loom over them both like a regal man in all his breeding, dark eyes fixed on the werewolf, "I told you my conditions for mercy once, do not make me explain twice."

Lacie drifted the rest of the way down to nestle her head in Jack's lap, long hair spilling perfectly over him, "Come, Nii-sama, can't you be better with your pets than that? Our puppy will never like you if you cannot show him your kind side."

Oswald said nothing for an all too long moment as he stared at them. Jack did not so much as breathe as she stayed draped over him so prettily. She shifted her shoulders, rubbing places that would have been enjoyable any time but now. As it was, the werewolf's cheeks were a deeper pink than normal as he stared down at her beauty. All he could really think about was desperately wishing he understood what she was doing. There had never been a more confusing and terrifying day that this one and it still was not over yet so why couldn't she tell him what she wanted? None of this was helping him understand a single thing even if she was trying to tell him something.

Her brother reached down at last, not joining them as requested but pulling Lacie gently to her feet, the two staring into each other's eyes for a good minute before he glared disapprovingly at her, "I also do not lounge on the floor with the dogs. Try to be more of a lady than that, will you?"

This was getting on his already spent nerves and tired emotions. These two were strange when together. He hated their banter. Lacie was never like this when they were alone, only now that such a man was here. It made him jealous in the weirdest of ways, enraged that she was close to that person and angry that he felt farther away from her with that man here. He hated that wretched brother of hers! He did not want to be "owned" by a man like that! No! He yipped in surprise when he too was jerked to his feet again, back once again to look into those twin voids much too soon. He was tempted to just close his eyes just to give himself a tiny ounce of peace.

"Are you going to defy me or are you going to comply? Decide now, wolf!" Oswald commanded with a glare, fingers flexing around a lily throat.

"P-please..." Jack's fear was returning as he moved into the touch to ease the pressure, "W-why do I have to give you my pack too? Isn't it enough to give you my service and that girl?" He was not sure where he found this compliant tone but it effectively relaxed those fingers.

"He is right; you have to be a little fairer. It should not only be him that gives up everything." Lacie draped her arms through the crook of Jack's as she leaned on him, "Be a little understanding." She soothed.

"Baskerville's are not in the habit of allowing wild Chain's to roam free... we have a job to uphold the sanctity of both worlds. Being understanding has no place in that. " Oswald seemed to be calming, gently rubbing his thumb along the side of Jack's neck, not holding him so much now as resting his hand there despite his words.

The werewolf decided to take a little impulsive risk to try helping his situation, stretching his tongue out to lap a few tender strokes along the dark haired man's exposed wrist, eyes half lidded to indicate acquiescence and affection, even if manufactured.

Oswald's anger was gone, violet eyes distant but softer, "I cannot just overlook—" It seemed to Jack that it was working until the steps made a noise.

"My, I see you two have caught him, the wicked intruder." Glen strolled the rest of the way up the steps, red cape billowing, long white hair slipping down his shoulders to frame his face.

All the calm spells circulating between the three shattered instantaneously. Oswald jerked back like he suddenly noticed he was holding a viper- Lacie dropper her hands away from the shifter, stepping back like he had turned to ice— both leaving him exposed as he watched Glen walk closer. His cream ears perked up, surprised he hid not hear those steps before as Glen reached the landing and two others climbed the steps behind him, two large, tattooed men. A very large and muscular black dog was at their heels, some kind of large hound. The three of them stared, strangely transfixed, at the new arrivals. Jack's breathing hiccuped as he stared into light violet eyes he had seen only a little while before.

The quivering returned but he was not going to stand and wait for that monster and whatever those other two hid away to show up this time. He could not fully shift with these ropes but he could use his fangs and whatever strength he had left. What choice did he have? Either he attacked or tried for the window again, but bound, his chances on foot would be laughable.

Besides, the sight of this man turned his fear to hate. The sight of that deceptively pleasant expression and the sense of fear he felt jumping off Lacie made him want this man dead. Being afraid was easy when the woman he loved was not hiding herself behind him. He would not be running this time. He snarled from deep in his throat, giving the rope a futile tug in hopes— Jack blinked in shock as he felt the rope give like it had not previously been willing to even when he struggled. His heart jumped inside him when he realized it was pliable because it was untied. Looking at Lacie was a reflex but he looked away again quickly. She had to had done it but there was no reason anyone had to know it but him.

This meant she wanted him to fight! She wanted him to kill those men! She wanted him to protect her! His ropes were undone for a reason.

"Bandersnatch almost lost the trail but now I see why." Glen chuckled dryly, "Shifters are hard to track. It's lucky he is such a good dog." The sickly seeming eyes analyzed him before nodding his head, "But you're the right mutt, I can tell by your coloring, that stuff you can't shift away."

"We already subdued him, Glen-sama. This is the creature that attacked the Nightray's." Oswald sounded so stiff, "He admitted it already."

"Very good, Oswald... always trustworthy." Glen smiled thinly and cupped his chin thoughtfully, "That makes it easier for us all." He sent a glare Jack's way, "Busy day you had then, right? Attacking them and me in such a short time is impressive. You miscalculated when you attacked our house though, didn't you, Chain?"

"_What_?" Both siblings spoke the question as one.

Jack did not stand still any longer. It was now or never! They were not expecting anything, blissfully secure now that he was bound, or they thought so. He could not risk any further conversation just in case Lacie changed her mind about letting him free. His body shifted in an instant, his fur a mess of motion, ropes falling away as he dropped to his paws, fur along his back standing sharp like a razor in his anger. The black dog came alive, breaking from the two men and charging at him as he expected it would, and with matching guttural growls of wild dogs, they clashed in a mass of gnashing teeth before the humans could move to prevent it. That dog was not the werewolf's target though, just an obstacle he needed to pass quickly.

* * *

**AN:** I know this is very AU of both Pandora Hearts AND Red Riding Hood. I twisted both stories quite a bit. In case it's not clear, the rolls are

Jack- Big Bad Wolf

Lacie- Granny

Oswald- Red Riding Hood

Glen- The Hunter


End file.
